Rainbow is Soarin'
by Apple.Dash20
Summary: A year after a blow out fight and break up with her boyfriend of 3 years Rainbow Dash is still heartbroken and one day during a walk she finds herself in the local library and finds her ex Soarin looking through the books. Rainbow Dash x Soarin


I don't know know why I'm here. I never come here anymore but something free me in. The town library is a pretty big place and when I was younger I loved being here even had my own little spot away from other people. I walked around the book cases and took in the smell of all the old books. All the great writers and the most amazing stories with beautiful places and wonderful faces. As I round the corner I stop dead in my tracks. I never thought I'd see him again after everything that happened. I still repay that day, that fight. I hide behind the book case my heart pounding and my head spinning. What do I do, what do I say.

"Rainbow Dash?" I deep raspy voice says my name.

I'm frozen in my place, my voice is caught behind the lump in my throat, and my heart is about to burst out of my chest. I feel my body trembling and I know he's right behind me. "Soarin." I breath out softly.

"Yeah," his voice is softer than I remember. "Why are you here?" He places his hand on my shoulder. "Rainbow?"

"I wanted to find a book." I say quickly. "I need to go." I go to walk away and his hand reaches f for my hand.

"Please, Dash, don't go." I close my eyes holding my tears back. "You're shaking."

"Soarin, I have to go." I pull my hand away and run away from him.

I found myself in a part of the library of never been in before it seemed like no one ever came to this part of the building. It was quite and calming being in this room. There's a couch and some chairs, some book cases built into the walls and these big doors that block the room off from the rest of the building. I'm lost in the moment and don't hear the doors open or the person walk in. In one quick motion he spins me around, grabs my waist, and kisses me. His soft lips clash with mine for a split second and then they're gone. I'm left breathless, dazed, and confused. Without a thought I pull him back and kiss him back. I feel his hand on my waist pull me closer to him and his other hand gently on my cheek deepening our kiss.

He pulls away from the kiss and leads us to the couch and sits down pulling me into him.

"Rainbow, I..."

I stop him with a kiss. "I don't doubt want to hear 'I'm sorry'" I say to him. "Soarin, we said things we didn't mean. Things that should have never been said and seeing you yeah it brought all that anger and sadness back." I kiss him. "Your kiss reminded me just how much I love you and how much I missed being with you."

"Dash, I've gone over that night so many times. I've missed you so much. Your kiss, your touch, just everything about you. Dash, I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

His hand gently touches my face and wipes away a small tear from my cheek. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tight. I feel his arms tighten around my waist pulling me as close to his body. We fall back on the couch and just lay there holding each other close. We talk about what we've been up to since we'd last seen each other. Turns out he'd been working with a company doing electrical work. I'd just been working around the mall and doing some house painting on the side. The minutes go by like seconds and with every word said and every kiss time just melted away.

"Attention," a loud female voice came over an intercom startling to two of us. "The library will be closing in 15 minutes. Again the library will be closing in 15 minutes. Please take any books to be check out up to the front desk now."

I get up and take his hand pulling him off the couch. "Come on," I say walking with him to the doors.

"Did you drive?"

"No, I was walking around and something drew me here." I say pulling him in for a kiss. "I didn't know what it was that drew me in but I'm starting figure out out."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Come on its still early lets go for a drive."

I smile and follow him to the car. We drive to the park and go to the back field, holding hands the whole way there.

"Dash?" His voice is low. "That day we got into the fight." He looks sad "I...I hadn't been out with anyone. I was at the bar but I was alone and I looked like a mess because.."

"Soarin..."

"No, Rainbow, please!" He yells at me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. I just...I have to get this out." I nod and hold his hand tighter. "I was a mess because I'd gone over and over what I was going to say to you when I got home. I thought I'd had everything perfectly planned out. The moment I walked through that for and saw you sitting there...I don't know what happened I was barely buzzed but I was late and a wreak. I smelt like booze." He stops and sits in the grass pulling me down to sit on his lap. "You were so mad. I didn't understand and I lashed out. Dash, baby I hadn't had work that day. I went to a jewelry store to pick up your Valentine's day gift." He reaches into his jacket pocket. "Babe I was gonna ask you to marry me." He pulls out a velvet black box and I jump up and take a few steps back. Tears filling my eyes. He gets up onto one knee and opens the box. "Dash, baby, I love you. I always have and always will. Baby I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know this is what is suppose to happen. We were both drawn back to each other. I don't want to be away from you any longer the year we were apart was the worst year of my life and the 3 years we were together were the best. Raindow Dash, will you marry me?"

At this point I'm crying and frozen in place. I want to run but I want to grab him and not let go. I manage to nod my head and mouth yes.

He couldn't have jumped up any faster. He picked me up and spun me around. When he put me down he kisses me and put the ring on my finger. We left the park and went back to my house, the house that we once shared.

"You haven't changed anything. Still empty spots where my stuff was."

"I guess I wanted you to be able to put everything back one day. Some part of me knew you would return home to me."

He kisses me and picks me up, he carries me to the bedroom. He sits down on the bed with me still cradled in his arms. He starts kissing me again, a deep passionate kiss. Slowly laying me down on the bed. His hand slides up my leg and then up my side slowly lifting my shirt. Our kisses deepen and we slowly remove piece by piece of our clothing slowly taking in and saving every single moment. Once we no longer have any clothes on I feel his strong, soft, and gentle touch on my breast. His lips leave mine and start to trail down my neck stopping at my breast. I feel his warm breath on my nipple and then his tongue lick at my nipple. As one hand massages my breast, I feel his other hand slide down my stomach and he slips his hand between my legs and rubs my clit with his finger.

"Soarin..." I moan out. He's never touched me like this before.

"Shush, my love don't say a word just lay back and enjoy."

He returns his lips to my nipple and continues to rub my clit. I close my eyes and try to relax my breathing but the quicker his tongue moves around my nipple and the feeling of his teeth nipping at it along with his fast moving finger have me breathing quickly and letting out light moan. I can feel myself starting to cum and suddenly he slips two fingers inside me. I let out a light squeal and a gasp. His fingers going in and out of me put my body over the edge and I cum hard. He stops and pulls his fingers out and licks them off.

"Damn still as sweet as I remember." He laughs going down and taking a quick lick and a nip at my clit. He comes back up to me and kisses me gently. I take the moment and flip him on his back. "Damn babe,"

I kiss him. I kiss his lips, then down his jaw line, I nip at his neck and run my hand down his chest kissing him the whole way down. When I reach his dick I take it in my hand it's rock hard and there's a small drop of precum at the tip. I lick up the shaft and around the head. I hear a raspy groan from him and smile. I swirl my tongue around the tip licking up the precum. I go down on him taking his rock hard penis in my mouth and as I bob my head up and down I hear a few more groans escape his lips.

"God babe! I can't take it much longer I have to have you!" He shouts out. I stop and hip up to him.

He flips me onto my back and kisses me passionately. I wrap my legs around his hips and with one fluid motion he pushes his hard as stone cock deep inside my dropping wet pussy. He feels bigger than I remember inside me. He moves slowly in and out of me. I let out soft moans and he picks up his pace. Within moments I'm moaning and screaming his name "AHHH SOARIN...OOOH SOARIN YES...OOOH GOD YES...FUCK ME SOARIN...OOOH GOD!" And he's groaning and moaning "YOU LIKE THAT BABY...GOD YES FUCK...OOOH FUCK DASH...OOOH YEAH!" I'm scratching and clawing at his back fighting through my orgasms. Suddenly he makes a loud groan and thrusts hard inside me once more and I feel myself orgasm for what feels like the millionth time. I feel his dick pulsing deep inside me he's just cum and he came hard.

"God Damn babe!" He breaths out and kisses me. "I can't remember the last time we had sex like that." He pulls out and rolls onto his back pulling me close to his side.

"I don't either." I say catching my breath. "That was amazing. Best sex ever."

"Duh, it was 'make up sex' mixed with 'we just got engaged sex' it was bound to be the most amazing sex ever."

He kisses my nose and gets up to get us a glass of water. When he gets up I notice some blood on the sheet and then long deep scratch marks all over his back.

"Babe your back! Your bleeding!"

"Haha, they're battle wounds." He smiles "just a reminder of the best night of our lives."

He goes and gets the water and lays back down with me in bed. He kisses my forehead softly and I close my eyes cuddling close to him. And he whispers in my ear "Goodnight my love. Sweet dreams. I'm never letting go of you ever again"


End file.
